Sonero Uzumaki
' ' Sonero Uzumaki (そんなネロのうずまき Uzumaki Sonero). She was originally from Kusagakure before the war started. Her parents stayed behind to fight in Kusagakure; which they lost their lives during the war. Sonero ends up moving to the Hidden Leaf. She then goes to the academy the same time as Naruto and Sasuke as she also graduates with them. Her teammates are Dominik Otohime (© TheWarZoneX on Instagram) and Shiketsu Girochin (© shiketsugirochin on Instagram). Her team is called Team 28. Her Sensei is Lucy Otohime, and her Master is Jiraiya. When she was young her parents were killed in Kusagakure; as a result she had to leave them behind. She then moved to Konohagakure and attended the academy with the 9 Rookies. While taking the Chunin Exams she ran into Team 7 when they were fighting the Rain Ninja. Sonero at the time only knew the Wind Blade Jutsu, and the Clone Jutsu. Team 7 and Team 28 had the same scrolls so they decided to help eachother. This made a close bond between Sasuke and Sonero. When Sasuke left the village Sonero decided to train with Jiraiya since her Sensei; Lucy went MIA.The next time when Sonero met with Sasuke is right after he left the Akatsuki. Sonero joined the Akatsuki after Jiraiaya's death. The reason for her joining was to protect Sasuke from Tobi/Obito/Madara from killing him. During the 4th War; Sonero leaves the Akatsuki and joins forces with Konoha again. This is when she uses her special Rasengan; The Pink Rasengan. Thus getting her nickname; "Pink Rasengan Princess". This made Sasuke fall in love with Sonero because of her strong will and able to maneuver while battling. After the War; Sasuke and Sonero dated for a few years but broke it off, because Sonero could see how much Sakura was broken from losing Sasuke. It made Sonero feel guilty as she made a choice. This made Sasuke see how Sonero had a caring heart. Sasuke ended up with Sakura and that's how Sarada was born in the Boruto series. Sonero ends up with Dominik Otohime from Team 28. (This makes it to where the series can still run canon instead of being fanon.) (Sonero Uzumaki was created by Savannah Glass in the year of 2009 on Youtube; http://youtube.com/user/SoneroUzumaki1 "SoneroUzumaki") PERSONALITY She can be cold and serious person when you make her angry. But she has a kind heart when people help her or when she helps others. She is sweet; similar to Mito Uzumaki. SPECIALTY She is able to use a Flame Rasengan with Jiraiya as a combo move when they fight together. Her chakra is based off of a pink color. Her chakra chains are also pink as she can drain others chakra when attacking her enemies. PAST When Sonero was younger; She lost her parents who fought in the war protecting her and her younger sister Sinera Uzumaki. They both were forced to move to Konohagakure as they were both raised in a orphange. Sonero graduated the Academy 2 years before Sinera. To be honest Sonero didn't have feelings for Sasuke till after the Forest of Death Trial of the Chunin Exams. She remembers meeting Karin while she was searching for food for her team; Team 28. Sonero's Team did pass the exams due to her team having different types of kekkei genkai. But due to the exams being canceled by the Leaf; Sonero wasn't promoted until after Sasuke left the village. SHIPPUDEN In Shippuden; Sonero mostly travels alone or with Jiraiya from time to time. Later on she joins with Sasuke ans Team Taka. She eventually joins the Akatsuki after Sasuke leaves it. This is because Tobi threatens to kill Sasuke if Sonero chose to follow Sasuke again. So, Sonero was forced to join to protect Sasuke from being killed. After a while she helps Naruto in the 4th War. BLANK PERIOD During Blank Period; She journeys with Sasuke and supports him with his redemption. Which also is during Sasuke Shinden. After Shinden; Sasuke and Sonero started to gain more feeling for each other. They eventually start dating after Naruto and Hinata's Wedding. BORUTO NEXT GENERATIONS In Boruto; Sonero is married to Sasuke. Sonero becomes a natural therapist for helping other women feel beautiful about herself. She runs her own Spa while selling natural oils and plants. They also have a Son named Sasaki Uchiha. Who inherited his mother's red hair and father's Sharingan. Category:DRAFT